It's Almost As If
by luvicoffee
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot concerning DeliHibi. Established Relationship. Rated M for suggestive themes on a mild form of rape (Hibiya's past).


**Hellllooooo~ Dearies, I bring you another short Durarara! fanfiction~ And t****his time DeliHibi! One of my favorite pairings.**

**I hope you enjoy! Although you'll probably hate me after the ending~**

_***This one-shot has nothing to do with sachi-sama's 'When The Crown Falls'***_

**I just realized that this was a lot like that fanfiction in a lot of sort of ways, but I must assure that I am not in any way trying to copy it or republish a summary-like thing as my own.**

* * *

**It's Almost As If**

The heavy smell of joined bodies churned in the tiny room as two souls steadied their breathing, their breaths mingling as one sprawled limply atop the other, completely satisfied with how both of their night's turned out. Both could easily agree that it couldn't get any better than this. The only sound beside their soft intakes and exhales of air was the sound of the outside city, a perfect setting for the two lovers as they laid on their cheap bed together, happily accompanied by the outside lights to light up their room like this was all a fantasy. And sometimes, it was as if it was one, for both of them.

"Mmm..." The older and larger of the two slid his hand through his other's dark brown hair, looking down at him through his blonde lashes. "Are you asleep, love?"

A soft audible sigh was heard from the small male, content with his position on the larger of the two, "No, but I won't say that I'm not tired..."

"Go to sleep then?"

"I like laying here with you, it's better than imagining it in a dream."

The beginning of their relationship felt like it had just started yesterday, when really the first time Hibiya had ever actually taken Delic's "I love you"s to heart was a few months ago. The younger prince would have never thought of finally accepting the once-annoying blonde's words, since he always believed he used them with just about any fairly attractive person he met, but now... it was almost as if Hibiya _breathed_ those words, like he needed to hear them to survive.

Survive past the agonizing memories that broke him.

But with this man... Hibiya could have sworn that he never really lived without him. Delic provided him everything that he needed... A deep understanding of his conditions and enough strength to deal with it and fight through it _with _him. And in a way, it was almost as if the younger of the two never really was alive before he came here. To a city he now loved more than any other place in the world. Because Delic was here. And that was all the comfort he would ever ask for.

"Hey."

"..Hm...?"

"Are you getting sleepy?"

"A little, but I still want to stay up with you."

A part of Hibiya was skeptical about being taken in from a handsome man when he first appeared in this city. It had been raining when he stepped off the bus, and upon hearing and reading about the crime rates of Ikebukuro, he decided to just take the risk and go. So of course, just by his luck, he was tapped from behind on the shoulder and was asked a simple question.

"_You seem lost. Are you new to this place?"_

All instincts told him to obviously not engage in conversation with the stranger, but right when he turned around, he couldn't but utter a simple, _"Yes."_ It wasn't much of an answer, and he was in fact planning on saying no, but what would be the fun in that? He originally escaped his old home _because_ of being told what to do. And well, now that he was eighteen... He was going to do just about everything his parents would tell him not to do.

Rain started to pour down against the window, the blonde male closed his eyes and let a long sigh slip, content with this moment right here with his world right above him, half asleep.

Of course, not asleep yet. He always fell asleep first, and tonight he was going to try and beat that record of doing it almost every night.

Another trait the larger male found cute about his other, how he was always so competitive with himself.

The sound of the rain was soothing the blonde, near close to sleep, before coming back to hear a soft "I love you," spoken from the tiny male above him. Whenever he heard those words, he would smile, no matter what the situation called for.

Hibiya grew up in a life filled with wealth, so much that he could drown in it. However, that never even mattered to him to begin with. What caused him to lose interest in normal things that children and pre-teens would find enjoyment in was because of his father. That man ripped away all of Hibiya's innocence starting at age 5.

This continued on until he was 14, when eventually the ruined brunette had the audacity to tell someone of what was going on.

His mother never believed him, she just slapped him for making up such silly stories. However, through the ages of 5 and 14, the 'games' father played with Hibiya gradually got worse. And that is when at age 14 he spoke out about it. Of course, like any other filthy rich parent who would did not want their reputation soiled, threw him out to live with his aunt and uncle. They were nice and all, but not what he needed. By the age of 16, he was in a boarding school. Most of the time he zoned out through his classes and slept the pain away. It wasn't rare for him to drink on occasion. What else could he do? When his aunt and uncle finally had enough, although adding multiple remarks of how he was such a great kid and all, that they wouldn't have him living like this in their house if he would continue with his habits. This was sort of a wake up call for Hibiya. One that would actually do him good.

By now the brunette was fading in and out of consciousness, clearly tired from earlier events. Delic simply smiled at this. He knew Hibiya got tired a lot, and he would do anything but wake him. He was just so cute laying there.

It was almost as if he was never broken in the first place.

Once he was sure that the younger male was finally asleep, indicated by his deep breathing, Delic's mind wondered to places and topics he's been too distracted to go to lately.

Topics like how long he had until the Leukemia will eventually set in long enough to kill him.


End file.
